Secret Personalities
by Penapree T. Novella
Summary: Post New Moon. Bella has been keeping secrets, and the Cullens find out that she is not who she seems. MPD with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is only an experimental story, and Bella would be ridiculously powerful, and you have been warned. This happens after New Moon and the consecutive books did not happen.

Summary: Post New Moon. Bella has been keeping secrets, and the Cullens find out that she is not who she seems. MPD with a twist.

* * *

As far as I know, people has been keeping secrets ever since.

I have no idea why – is being secretive pre-programmed into everyone at the time of their birth? Or are clandestine natures cultivated by mistrust of those around us as we grow old? Maybe the fear of revealing too much of our true selves – the good and the bad parts that makes up who we are – is somewhat daunting. What if people we entrust our secrets to won't like us? Or worse: What is they won't keep those secrets to themselves, and start spreading them to others?

I think that that is what scares us most: humiliation in front of our peers, injured pride in the face of others, and more importantly, the thought of our loved ones losing their trust and belief in us.

Would you still listen to your teachers if they tell you that they had been smoking pot and flunking their classes when they were wayward students? Would you still elect a good-intentioned politician if he was rumored to run at the wrong side of the law during his reckless days? Would you still follow your parent's concerned teachings if you found out that they weren't good children when they were young? No. Most people will think that the well-meaning teacher, the reformed politician and the grown-up parent are hypocrites. They might be right in some cases, and wrong in others.

Because of prejudice, some secrets are not meant to be revealed. I realize that.

Take Forks, for instance. Would people still stroll casually among its little streets if they knew that mythical creatures such as vampires and wolves roamed around town?

Definitely not. I'd say that they would run away, screaming their heads off. Maybe some of the braver (or sillier ones, depending on how you look at it) would carry garlic and pitchforks yelling 'Demon begone!' to complete the stereotypical picture of frightened villagers.

So you see, there really is a need to keep secrets from those not involved in the matter. What they don't know won't hurt them, right?

I wish I could say the same for myself. For the secret I carry is too big to remain a secret and will undoubtedly concern those unfortunate enough to be around me.

Oh, I'm not talking about the Cullens. Quite a few are already aware of them: the Volturi, the La Push guys, the Denali clan, and, of course, me.

By my knowledge of the Cullens and other things unknown to the common citizen you probably guessed who I am. You are right. It is me. Bella.

Pay close attention to who I am, for it has everything to do with what I am going to tell you; a secret I have never, ever told a soul before.

_I am Bella, but I am not her, either._

Wait, you may ask. What's this? How could I be myself and not myself at the same time. It may sound like I am pulling your leg. It may be confusing, and impossible, but what I speak is the truth.

_I am Bella, but I am not truly her._

Was there a time that I used to be me? Yes, there was. I blame the fact of me not being Bella to something that happened months ago. Bella used to be whole; and I am but a small part of her. Although ever since that bitter parting in the forest, she hasn't been herself lately. Who would be if their true love left them? And so, there was a need to take over being Bella, or else _we _might die.

I said 'we' for I am not the only part which makes up Bella. There are several others, that you will know as my story progresses. I am the leader of our rag tag group; the brains of the operation.

My symptoms might sound familiar, and you probably know it as a psychological defect. I wish it was as simple as that, but no shrink could help us.

Yes, the Cullens are back, and all that happened is only water under a bridge and so on. Edward has returned to fill the missing gap in my heart, but Bella had not gotten any better, and the necessity to keep up the charade had prolonged.

Now, I fear that they might find out. Sooner or later, we are bound to slip up and suspicions will arise, especially in a family as observant as they.

It was supposed to remain a secret until Edward and I have achieved our happy ever-after, with me by his side forevermore.

_I am Bella, but I am not truly her._

Because little did they know, _Isabella Marie Swan_ does not exist.

* * *

Interested? Please, please review if you like it and want me to continue! They will be much appreciated.


	2. Acting Odd

Thank you for those who reviewed! I hadn't expected to receive such reception. Sorry for the late update. Internet was gone for days.

If you have the time, please check out the story, _Dimensional Dallying_, by my good friend _sakura-charmed. _It's really good and is about _Twiight_, and she'd be much obliged if you reviewed. You wouldn't regret it.

* * *

_My troubles started when Edward insisted that I stay sometime at the Cullen House. He told me that Alice wanted a slumber party, but his reason for wanting me near him was deeper than that – Victoria was still after me. I yearned to enlighten him that the nomadic vampire was the least of my worries, and that there are more terrible things sniffing out my trail, waiting for me to make a mistake and catch me off guard._

_But I kept my silence, because as far as Edward believed, I was a helpless little human in constant need of protection. He needed – no, wanted – to guard me at all times. My safety was what made him leave, and this made him return too._

_I did not wish to tell him otherwise and agreed to sleepover._

_I had no idea how he managed to convince Charlie to release me. After all, he grounded me for my little stint to Volterra. Poor Charlie. He'd been so worried about his 'baby daughter.' I wonder if he would still feel that way if he knew that he was just part of my plans?_

_Alice will surely be unbearable, though. All that shopping and girly stuff? I wouldn't survive a day._

_Maybe I should let Marie take over. She'd like that. Marie loved shopping, almost as much as Alice does. I normally don't allow her to be 'Bella' for long periods of time because of her tendencies to be childish. But for now –_

_I only hope that Marie would exercise a little caution…_

* * *

Edward expertly maneuvered his cherished Volvo to a standstill in the driveway and killed off the engine, looking worriedly at the passenger in the front seat.

He had not seen her for months. It had been sheer torture not to see her face, touch her hand, or kiss her lips. His thoughts were of her, and every waking moment was spent pretending that she was near. Torture that, he willingly endured for what he thought was the sake of her own good. He hadn't realized that leaving was worse, for both of them.

He remembered what it felt like when he believed her dead. There had been no words to describe the excruciating pain which went through him, ripping and clawing his insides until he was senseless and unable to function. He couldn't live without her, and death was sweeter than existing without her.

But now that they were together again, he had no idea what to say.

"Alice would want to spend all the time shopping with you," he warned.

And winced. Is that all he had to say after a months-long separation?

"That's okay, Edward," Bella replied, staring at the dashboard and absentmindedly toying with the ends of her mahogany hair, something he hadn't seen her do before. "I'd love to go shopping."

He hadn't expected _that._

She raised her eyes to meet his surprised ones and blushed.

"That's not what I meant to say," she protested feebly. "I mean, Bella hates shopping, as I should too, but-but I miss being with Alice, and Bella-"

He had no idea why she was referring to herself in the third person, and interrupted her inane ramblings with a kiss.

Edward had no sooner touched her lips when she shifted her head away so he met her cheek instead. She must have seen the hurt in his gaze because she explained, "Bella says no kissing. Yet."

Bella was acting distinctly odd. And she was actually flustered. She had never been at ill-ease with him before. Had those months really change her that much?

"I really wish I could read your mind, Bella," he said, frustrated at his inability to make her feel comfortable with him.

For some reason, her face darkened.

"You wouldn't want to do that," she whispered.

And before he could reply, she had scrambled out of the car with alacrity and precision that was at odds with her usual lack of coordination.

He frowned, and followed her to the house where the rest of his family was waiting.

* * *

It's kinda short, and I know that it isn't written in Bella's POV. It might give away too much, so please bear with me. I will update in a few hours or so, depending if you want me to continue.

Please review!


	3. Childish

I'm a horrible procrastinator. Please read and review, though.

* * *

**APOV:**

I've seen the car arriving in a vision long before Edward pulled over his silver Volvo in the driveway.

I've been waiting for this moment to come for ages! Leaving Forks without saying goodbye to Bella was the worst idea Edward had come up. It did not only make him and her unhappy, but the rest of us as well. And he calls himself smart and logical. Huh.

In the months we had been away, Bella apparently had sunk in a depression, befriended werewolves, encountered a bloodthirsty vampire, and pursued dangerous hobbies, aside from the 'alleged' cliff diving accident I saw in a vision.

Not that we'd learned all this from Bella. I 'discreetly' asked Charlie about this, even though he was kinda cold to me. I don't blame him. Bella had been keeping mum about what had happened in those months. I think she would like to spare us the pain of knowing what our leaving had done to her. She's sensitive like that. Bella might act sarcastic on the outside, but anyone who truly knew her can see what a big softie she is on the inside. Just look at what she did in the 'James and the Ballet Studio' incident. I still think how foolish she was for challenging a human-drinking vampire alone, but I really admire her for her readiness to sacrifice and die in the place of those she love.

Maybe that was what drew us to her in the first place. She was both vulnerable and strong; a protector and a 'protectee.' Loyal and sacrificing. She wasn't afraid of our vampiric natures, and accepted us for _who_ we are, heedless of _what _we are.

Bella is the best friend anyone could have, and I am glad to have the privilege of calling her that.

Just as I am happy about the upcoming sleepover!

Technically, it wouldn't be a real sleepover. Vampires can't sleep, after all. And Bella would be too busy playing Bella Barbie with me to do something as boring as sleeping. Oh, the possibilities!

I think I began to laugh too evilly in my mind because I heard Edward's disapproving growl from the car. I would bet my new Prada shoes that he's trying to strangle me from a distance and, for good measure, incinerate me with the heat of his glare, too.

Please, Edward. I'm too young to die! Oh, wait – I already did that. Maybe what would be more appropriate is something like: Please, Edward, I'm too young to be obliterated from existence!

_Yes, Edward, _I tell him through my thoughts, rolling my eyes. _I know. No discomforting the human_ _with my shopping obsession if she doesn't like it._

I'm sure that I could convince Bella to shop with me. She always falls for my 'Bambi eyes,' a weakness of hers that I exploit very shamelessly.

What was taking them so long, anyway? Why is Edward hogging her to himself so much? Alice Cullen wasn't meant to sit all day long alone in the living room waiting for her brother and his girlfriend to alight from his car. Alice Cullen had no patience for that.

And yes, I was the only member of Bella's welcome party. Carlisle had work, as usual, and Esme went with him. Rosalie, of course, doesn't want to meet 'that human' – Emmett accompanied her to a hunting trip. My Jasper was too guilt-ridden to come face-to-face with the human he had gotten close to killing and chose to go with them. I think we all are feeling guilty and I was the only one brave enough to meet Bella.

With nothing else to do, I eavesdropped on the conversation in the car.

"Bella says no kissing. Yet," I heard Bella say.

I snickered. Getting no action, are you Edward? Poor Eddie-poo.

Edward's answering growl assured me that he had heard me perfectly well and that I was going to pay for my teasing later.

I wasn't that worried about his payback. Bella will protect me, won't she? She loves me too much to allow Edward from 'obliterating me from existence,' right?

Right. Keep telling yourself that, Alice. Never mind that a little bit of dazzling from Edward, Bella would be outright goo in his hands and would do anything he would ask…

But Edward can't blow me into smithereens just yet. Not because of brotherly-and-sisterly love (though I'm sure that he's fond of me even if he calls me his annoying pixie of a sister), but because he needs me -and subsequently, all of us - to protect Bella.

What Bella doesn't know is that the sleepover had ulterior motives, aside from endless shopping sprees and makeovers. Edward – and the rest of us, including Rosalie even-though-she-won't-admit-it – wanted to keep our precious human safe.

Lately, an army of rogue, newborn vampires had sprung up and started attacking humans in a nearby town. It's a wonder that the Volturi hadn't find out about them yet.

Edward thinks it has something to do with Bella. We told him that maybe those were only random attacks, but I am beginning to se the necessity of keeping Bella close where we could keep an eye on her. And my reasons for wanting her near are not borne of mere paranoia!

I often trained an 'eye' over my family and Bella. I would know of their every step, every little nuance, and every small breath. I would see a dozen possible futures, but only one would come into fruition, depending on the decisions and reactions of people involved. It was like watching reruns of your favorite TV show – you know what would, or would not happen next.

But since we left Forks, Bella had completely disappeared from the range of my sight, much to my consternation. Edward might have forbid me to do so, but a determined Alice always gets her way! When he was locked in his room, moping, or outside, doing god-knows-what, I tried to check on my best friend from afar. Tried to, no to avail. Watching Bella with my sight was like watching TV with a bad reception – I only get distorted images, hazy and blurry ones that made my head spin dizzily.

At first I thought that returning to Forks would 'repair' my sight, but it had gotten worse. Bella's werewolf friends might've been the problem, but I still couldn't see her now. I only saw the arriving car because Edward was with her – but even that vision wasn't clear. I think it was a glitch when I saw the cliff-diving accident of hers.

It was as if someone was deliberately blocking her from me.

Was Bella unknowingly doing it? She can shield her thoughts from Edward's power with ease. Maybe she could block me the way she could block Edward. But why only now? Had our leaving triggered something in her?

So many questions and not enough answers.

The door banged open and in a flurry of skirts and limbs, the most adorable human burst inside with unrestrained vigor and vivacity.

"Hello, everyone!" she greeted, jumping up and down and executing what I was sure a pirouette – something clumsy Bella _couldn't_ do. "Bella's glad, so glad that you're back, back, back!"

Her announcement was followed by a series of complicated steps which made me raise my brow. Did Edward feed her too much sugar? There was no way that Bella could be that coordinated.

My brother came after her, carrying her satchel, and wearing a disappointed look on his face.

_Poor wittle Eddie-poo, _I taunted silently. _Didn't get his kissy-kiss, did he?_

The glare he sent me promised a thousand ways to die again. It made me fear for me and my wardrobe's safety, especially when his glower suddenly turned into a smirk. Crap! I just gave him a payback idea!

_Oh no you don't, Edward, _I thought fiercely back at him. _Just try to come near my closet and I'll tell Bella about those websites you were visiting!_

His smug grin faltered and I could've sworn he grew flustered. _Boys would be boys..._

Another point for Alice!

I really should stop goading him so – but then again, maybe not. It was a vice too fun to give up.

"Where's everyone?" Bella asked pitifully. "Didn't they want to meet Bella?"

I turned to her, mental debate with my brother soon forgotten. Her, sad, soft tone made me want to coddle her to death. But Edward wouldn't like that.

"Hi Bella!" I greeted warmly, and jumped to my feet, Alice-style. And yes, it's patented.

She was wearing a cute little knee-length white dress with a blue hemline. A blue sash was wrapped around her tiny waist, and tied at her back. A neat baby-blue ribbon was perched jauntily on top of her unbound, beautiful brown hair, and a pair of off-white sandals was on her feet.

Two words: _SO CUTE!_

Bella looked like the kind of porcelain doll any self-respecting little girl would beg their parents for. No wonder Edward wanted a kiss! Judging from the visions running through my head, he wanted to get her alone to have one.

Fat chance, bro. I get to have her all to myself! Cue in my evil laugh!

"I love your dress, Bella!" I said, giving her a careful hug.

"Bella knows!" Bella replied cheekily. She looked around curiously. "Where's everyone?"

"I'm sorry. Bella," I replied. "They won't be back before nighttime."

Bella visibly deflated and slumped on the sofa gloomily. She looked up at me and then at Edward, who stood by the doorway with an unreadable look on his face.

"They didn't miss Bella?" she asked, and to my horror, her big, doe eyes swam with tears. Sarcastic Bella, I could handle, but a Weepy One? I didn't even know she possessed tear ducts, for I've never seen her cry before. I met Edward's gaze, panicked.

"Oh, no. They – I mean, we-" I corrected. "-all missed you, Bella. But they had to do something first." _And they're still too ashamed of themselves to meet you this soon, _I added silently.

"But they'll be back to meet Bella in person?"

I frowned slightly at her new habit of referring to herself in the third person.

"Yes."

All earlier traces of disappointment gone, she jumped to her feet excitedly. "Great! What do we do now?"

"We could always go shopping," I suggested slyly.

Bella always had an adversity to shopping. I don't understand why – what could be better than splurging hard-earned cash in clothing and accessories? The items alone did not make it worthwhile – if I bought things just for the sake of having them I would've just ordered from EBay. What I like best about it is the thrill of mixing and matching outfits, the heady excitement of visiting different stores, and the feeling of beauty and power only the right outfit could give you.

Sadly, only a few people understood the importance and necessity of shopping and, apparently Bella wasn't included in this elite club.

But, nevertheless, it was fun dragging an unwilling Bella to my shopping trips.

I expected her to groan, roll her eyes and say, _"You know I hate shopping, Alice!" _in her usual sarcastic tone. And I was prepared to unleash the full potency of my incorrigible 'Bambi eyes' until she gave in.

So, imagine my surprise when, she clapped her hands and started her complicated jig again.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that! What are you waiting for? Come on, Alice! Those poor shops are waiting for us!"

I felt my jaw drop. Did she say what I think she said?

Without so much as a glance at Edward, she rushed out the door. I felt my jaw drop farther. No goodbye for Edward? Was she mad at him or something?

I met his somber eyes. He hadn't even hurried after her. Were they avoiding each other?

He shrugged, reading my thoughts.

"I don't know," he replied quietly. His golden eyes stared out agonizingly to where she had been. It was so like Edward to torture himself silly for what he thought was best for Bella. Didn't he even think of asking her of her opinion? He was such an emo. What did Bella ever see in him?

He shot me another heated glare.

"Woah there, Edward. Don't blow a gasket. It's bad for the blood pressure," I snickered at my joke. My brother just rolled his eyes. Didn't he get it? Humph.

"Take care of Bella, will you Alice?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. As if he needed to tell me that.

I skipped outside, excitement slowly but surely building up inside me. Shopping with a willing Bella? Dreams _do _come true! No that I dream, of course. I need to sleep to do that.

In the days to come, I would look back and wonder if this incident was the first time I suspected that something was wrong with Bella

_Terribly _wrong.

* * *

"Try this one on, Bella!"

Rushing in the umpteenth store we'd visited (I lost count after twenty), I was conscious of an effervescent feeling bubbling in my gut. The sensation was all in my head, but suffice it to say that I was having so much fun!

I handed her a pretty bottle green dress, and took it with an approving smile on her lips and went to the dressing room.

I'm sure that the same smile also wreathed my face. It was a wonderful, wonderful day! If I didn't think that Bella wasn't perfect before, she was now. I mean, what more could I ask for than a future sister-in-law that was as shopaholic as me?

I glanced down at the numerous bags in my grasp. The weight was nothing to me, but they proved to be an impediment to 'quality shopping.' Damn. I should've left them in the car. But I was in a hurry to reintroduce Bella to the magic and splendor of the world of shopping.

How long would it last, though? Had she missed me and merely wished to spend time in my company? Or had she truly developed a love for shopping when we were gone?

I was leaning on the latter theory. Bella had an excellent taste in fashion. I don't know why I haven't noticed it before. She couldn't fake that. In my opinion, elitism in apparels was innate – borne from a genuine love of the art of shopping.

I strode towards the dressing room, excited to see her in my outfit selection. I knew that Edward would've preferred something bluish, but _puh-leaze? _Blue's all well and good, but variation is the spice of life, or so I've heard.

It made me wonder what exactly she had done in the months we've been gone.

"What are you doing?"

I would've jumped out of my wits if I wasn't a vampire.

The sharp, reprimanding tone seemed to come from one of the stalls. Seeing as we were the only customers at the moment, it must've come from Bella's room.

Although I didn't think it was she who spoke.

I could sense three people in Bella's occupied stall, but I could only hear one body constantly giving out a rhythmic breathing, which was presumably Bella. Had someone come in when I was lost in my thoughts?

"I did nothing wrong," I heard Bella protest in a soft tone that would've managed to make my heart melt, if it was still alive.

Was Bella in danger? Her heartbeat was jogging in a constant, steady pace.

"You're making _her_ suspicious," another voice hissed. Calm and dangerous, this time.

The word _Dangerous _overcame my hesitations to barge in. Turning the doorknob, I was prepared to deal with the intruders who were harassing Bella.

"Bella? What's going –"

The sight that greeted me made me stop short and look on in horror.

There was no one else in the room. Bella's eyes met mine through the mirror, and my utter shock was reflected in them. Her dress was unzipped, and her back faced me, and I could see the two parallel gashes running down the length of it. She zipped up her dress, blocking my view of them.

I could've felt sick. They look newly healed, and so accurately straight that someone must've used a ruler when he or she hacked through the skin, tearing her muscles –

"Bella?" I asked in a choked tone. "What-_happened?"_

Her eyes darted sideways, seeking escape. "I – fell?"

Her response sounded more like a question, as if she was also trying to convince herself of it. Bella might've acquired shopping skills, but it seemed that lying abilities wasn't included in the package. My eyes narrowed, and in the mirror, I saw that I resembled the predator I truly am.

"What happened?" I repeated. Firmly, this time.

Her heart stuttered madly, and jumpstarted into a frenetic rhythm.

"N-nothing…Th-this is nothing."

I raised my brow. "Try again, Bella."

She started shivering, and I would've softened my tone in the next minute if Bella did not straighten her quivering pose, turned to face me, and looked at me directly in the eye. Fiercely, so unlike sweet, cowering Bella a second ago.

"This is none of your goddamn business, Alice," she hissed in a commanding voice, sounding so much like one of the voice I heard earlier. "Now leave me the f*ck alone."

I blinked. Bella never swore. She never changed attitudes so quickly before, too.

"Don't ever think of mentioning this to anyone, will you, Alice?" she continued, voice growing softer and colder. _"Never."_

I had never felt so…_scared _of Bella. Her eyes compelled me to look into hers, and I could've sworn they flashed red in a second.

As swiftly as it had come, she dropped her gaze to the floor and her whole frame sagged. When she looked up at me her brown orbs were full of curiosity.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" she inquired as if she hadn't threatened me a minute ago.

I swallowed. It felt as if my throat had gone dry.

"I thought I heard voices – " I heard myself say reluctantly. Everything felt surreal, like I was a mere spectator watching from the sidelines.

She laughed with the guileless quality of a young child.

"Bella had no idea vampires could hallucinate, Alice" she replied chidingly, reverting to her third-person point of view speech. "You should ease up on those elks and grizzly bears."

I frowned, attempting to retrieve my bearings.

"But-"

"As you can see, we're the only people here," Bella made a show of looking outside the door and to the other stalls. "Maybe you heard me talking to myself. You know I do that a lot. Wait for Bella outside, please. I want to try this one on."

Ten minutes later, I pegged the whole incident down to overactive imagination.

* * *

We returned home, happy, a few dollars lighter, and with a car full of bags of clothing and accessories that would probably last a person for a lifetime.

"I really had fun today, Alice," she said, heading up to the porch with me. We had gone to many shops, but it looked like she still have a lot of pent-up energy because she was faintly bouncing in her step.

"Bella, having fun on a shopping trip?" I asked in mock-horror. "Who are you and what have you done with Bella?"

I meant it lightheartedly, but the smile died on her face and she looked at me with a frightened expression - like she was expecting me to pounce on her any second.

I frowned again, something I was doing more frequently in the presence of Bella.

"It was a joke, Bella."

Her answering laughter rang hollowly in my ears. Fake. But I shoved the matter into the furthest corner in my mind, and focused on the house. Huh. It seemed like everyone was there.

Bella, in un-atypical Bella-like fashion, burst open the door like she did earlier and wrapped everyone in warm hugs, including Rosalie. Based on the look on her face she probably didn't enjoy being hugged by 'That Human' so much.

Bella's unusually cheery disposition quickly dispersed any awkward moments, and soon she was horsing around with Emmett who seemed very happy to see his 'little sis.'

Soon, our human's stomach grumbled and she laughingly stood up and headed for the kitchen, telling everyone to 'stay put where they were because they still have a lot of talking to do.'

I sat down beside my Jasper, who looked at me with a smile, the shadows veiling his beautiful eyes vanishing on seeing how Bella had forgiven him for what he had done. I clasped his hand in mine and he tightened his hold comfortingly. I leaned my head on his shoulder resting myself from the very eventful day. He always calmed me down. Already I could feel my chaotic emotions dwindle to an inner peace I knew only with him.

"She's very happy," he told everyone. "Ridiculously so. I hadn't thought that a human being was capable of such joy. I couldn't tone it down."

Rosalie sniffed disdainfully. "Typical human."

"I'm glad that she's happy," Carlisle said, seated beside Esme on one couch. "Goodness knows how sad she must've been."

Esme smiled wistfully into his eyes. "We all were."

Rosalie sniffed disgustedly again and I saw Edward cringe in guilt.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Carlisle said, addressing everyone at large. "I'm inviting a colleague for dinner."

The reaction was instantaneous. We all sat up straighter and began talking all at once, attempting to be heard above the noise. It was a miracle Bella hadn't come and investigated what the ruckus is about yet.

"What? Why? You can't invite another human. Soon this place would be crawling with them," Rosalie said, glaring angrily.

"Rosalie is right, Carlisle," Esme commented, frowning at her husband. "What if this colleague of yours learns of our secret?"

"It's gonna look weird at the dinner table," Emmett put in his two cents. "Can we pull pranks on him or her?"

I rolled my eyes at his juvenile thinking. Jasper and me remained silent. Inviting a human for dinner here? Carlisle surely have his reasons for doing so.

"I don't want to leave Bella again," Edward said quietly.

That silenced all complaints. It seemed as if all of us wished that.

"We won't be going anywhere," Carlisle assured in his steady tones. "And I would never suggest something that could jeopardize the fragile standing of this family. This colleague of mine is a very peculiar character. Brilliant mind, for such a young age. I suspect that either is she one of us, or that she is not completely human. Albeit I could detect no hint of malice in her. Plus, Dr. Alaisabel Cygne resembles- "

CRASH!!!

All of us snapped our attention to the noise.

Bella stood in the doorway of the kitchen, wide-eyed and pale, the remnants of a salad bowl smashed into a million tiny pieces at her feet. But her eyes were focused on Carlisle.

"What-what did you say?" she asked weakly.

"Dr. Alaisabel Cygne," Carlisle repeated calmly. "Do you know her?"

We were waiting for her reply expectantly, wondering what could've triggered such a reaction from a normally calm Bella.

"No." Bella replied. Too quickly.

It fooled no one.

"So in that case," Carlisle continued smoothly, turning to us again. "No one has any objections if I extended invitations to her."

"NO!" Bella spoke before anyone else. She stumbled over the shards of glass, the first graceless act I've ever seen her do today. Thankfully she did not get cut. "Don't invite her! She's an evil witch-in-disguise!"

We knew that witches did not exist. Bella was too rational to believe in such things. But her unexpected, telling reaction to the name…

Carlisle and the rest of us frowned.

"I thought you said that you didn't know her."

Bella blushed, caught in her lie. She fiddled with her hands, and stared down at her foot toeing some nonexistent dirt on the ground. Her posture reminded me of a little child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I might've met her," she mumbled. "Somewhere."

Did the doctor have something to do with the scars on her back?

I blinked at myself, confused.

What scars?

Edward thankfully didn't hear that thought. I couldn't have explained it myself. It was a memory drifting teasingly in front of me, only to retreat when I made a move to grasp it.

Needless to say, it was the start of startling revelations ahead.

But if these revelations were good or not, it was too early to tell.

* * *

'Dr. Alaisabel Cygne' is not an OC. You might know her with a different name. Plus it's too obvious, right?

Sorry if there are grammar mistakes or if it seemed rushed. At least it's longer than the previous chapters.

Bella seems OOC for a reason. The chapters to come would explain her behavior. You've seen her childish side, and on the next chapter, you'll see her seductive one. Which spells trouble for Edward.

The marks on her back is pretty obvious too. I warn you beforehand that this will be a ridiculously powerful Bella fic. If you don't like that theme, well...

I know nothing of fashion. So please forgive me if the characters clothing sounds horribly vague. Or horribly mismatched.

Please review!


	4. Flirt

Hello? Is anyone there?

I'm really sorry that this chapter took ages to be updated. Last month, a typhoon had struck our home and left nothing. My books(yes, including the Twilight Saga) were torn, muddied and washed away along with our computer. It made me really sad, but that's life, isn't it?

On a lighter scale, thank you for the reviews you gave me! It really brightened my somewhat dark days. I'm so glad that the Alaisabel Cygne and the scars are not much too obvious. I hope you'd still stick with me until the end!

Warning for this chapter: Adult touching and teenage talk ahead!

* * *

_Letting Marie take over was a serious miscalculation on my part._

_Yes, I might have been spared another strenuous shopping trip, but Marie's zany, half-full-glass, nothing-could-go-wrong-in-the-world attitude certainly set off some alarm bells. The Cullens are certainly _not _stupid, and Bella wasn't known to be a sunshine-and-daisies sort of person. Some might tag her as gloomy and cynical, but I'd describe her as an 'objective realist' – but the Cullens have certainly noticed the difference between a 'normal' Bella and a hyper one. _

_I thought for sure that Alice would find out when she barged into the dressing room, but thankfully, I got it under control. Isa's coldness and curt apathy towards the vampire seer did not help matters either. It wouldn't do for Alice to remember what happened and tell it to the others. That's when the real trouble would begin. _

_I couldn't put all the blame on Marie either, for I myself had been a threat to our 'cover.' Dr. Alaisabel Cygne should _not _have met Dr. Carlisle Cullen. But I was dying to meet him – if you pardon the pun. There is so much left undiscovered in the medical field that needs to be investigated, developed and practiced for an overall improvement in the lives of many. _

_My thoughts ran away from me again, as they are wont to do whenever I discuss medicine. Marie calls me a proverbial know-it-all bluestocking – 'a party-pooping stick in the mud left too long under the sun to dry.' - in her exact words. There's nothing wrong with acquiring a bit of knowledge! It helped a lot in the past, didn't it?_

_But I have no idea how it would help our dilemma now. I feel as if the tight reins I shackled onto our problems were slowly – but surely – unraveling, until I lose all control and let it run roughshod over me, until the comfortable and organized world I crafted for Bella would shatter as the weak facade I know it would do._

_Perhaps this time, I should let Isabella do all the 'work,' so to speak. She's relatively harmless. What's with a little flirting here and there? Who knows, Edward might even like it. _

_And after all, Isabella couldn't possibly be worse than Marie, could she?_

_She could. I just didn't know it at that time._

* * *

Epov (in the third person) :

He was dreaming. No other words could describe it otherwise.

Perhaps it was not the usual dreaming procedure human beings experience in the phase of slumber, but it was similar. It was an activity he honed during those stark months of solitude and despair that allowed him to slip in a semiconscious state of mind where he blocked out the rest of the world.

It helped keep his thoughts away from dwelling on the mistake he made in leaving his sole reason for existing – helped keep away the temptation to go back. _Back __to her. _

It was the coward's way out; and he was perfectly aware of that. He was not as brave and as noble as she believed him to be. As how she made him feel like whenever she was near.

He had embraced loneliness far too long; and when life – no, _existence – _handed him someone that made the empty loneliness go away, he had almost destroyed it. Destroyed her.

She who had taught him that existing was not the same as living.

There were times when the 'dreams' were filled with her, and bittersweet feelings had often followed in her wake. But, the 'dream' he was currently experiencing was quite different, and the emotions it evoked was not so expected.

Or not so _innocent._

"_Edward."_

Her hot breath felt good against the cold marble of his skin...and did other things to the – the _other _parts of his anatomy. Soft, questing fingers traced the gaunt angles of his face, and vaguely, he relished the novelty of being capable of tactile sensitivity in his dream.

Those fingers slid over his closed eyes, down the bridge of his nose, and finally, over his waiting lips, which he opened to accommodate her inside the hot cavern of his mouth.

She jerked back, teasingly, and he heard her low, wicked chuckle faintly. It did nothing but heighten his aroused senses, which was good _and_ bad, depending on how he looked at it.

He should not think these things, for Bella was too pure – too innocent to be tainted by a monster such as him.

But being the monster he is, he let the dream continue anyway.

He felt her lie atop him, and her weight was a sweet pressure upon him. He shifted to accommodate her, but the wriggling she did in response was pure torture. Edward vaguely knew that she was doing it on purpose, and he had no protests about it whatsoever.

He waited to see what she was going to do next.

Her hands roamed freely, with purposeful intent. He gripped the strands of hair at the back of her head to bring her down for a kiss.

But before her lips could meet his, she jerked away.

This was heaven. This was hell. And he was stuck in between.

He really was a fool for making himself suffer like this. But who was to say that he wasn't a masochist?

Her sinful explorations continued, and now her hands were under his shirt. He tried to reach out for her, but she eluded his every attempt, like the ephemeral dream she was. Transient. Fleeting.

The Dream sculpted the broad expanse of his chest, knowing every sensitized place where he keenly felt her caress. He was overwhelmed with the sensations she made him feel. And when she went _lower - _

"Oh," she whispered in awe. "That's a big one."

She stopped _there _and he finally realized that the Dream was no dream at all.

Quick as a flash, he bolted out of bed and blinked confusedly at the bed's other occupant.

A _supposedly_ sleeping occupant who was wide awake and gazing at him with much too interest than his control could bear.

Moonlight glinted on the rumpled sheets and the tempting human ensconced in them. Her face was screened by her hair, but he thought that he could see her eyes glowing in smug satisfaction – satisfaction at having disconcerted him so thoroughly.

She had taken to waring one of his shirts, which was several sizes too large but oddly suited her. At least, it soothed something inside him that was clamoring to taste her, feel her – _possess _her.

One sleeve slid over her shoulder, exposing her smooth, pale skin. He stared, fascinated; if he could just place his hand where his eyes feasted hungrily and run his tongue -

He shook his head, trying to dispel the evocative image of continuing where she last left off.

"What are you doing?" he asked, attempting some semblance of control.

_Teasing him, seducing him..._

Edward settled for anger, because any other emotion might lead to consequences they both might regret later on.

"Why?" she asked back, the husky undertone still lacing her voice. She was breathing hard, he realized, and her heart was beating madly. "Don't you like it?"

_Too much. _"No," he lied.

She caught the lie anyway, and it made her smile wider.

"Oh, Edward. From what I can see -" her gaze flickered down – well, _there -_ "You not liking it is not a problem. You've got – _other –_ problems to solve. _Bigger _ones."

She trailed nonsensical, sensual patterns on the sheets, further rumpling them.

He wanted his sweet, innocent Bella back. But at the same time, he wanted to know more about this wanton siren who had sprung up from nowhere.

That made him think. Earlier, Bella hadn't seemed to want to get close to him, and was strangely reluctant to interact with him. She almost treated him...platonically, for God's sake. He hadn't minded, because he knew that she had to adjust to having him around again after a months-long separation. He'd been a little hurt, but that hurt was nothing compared to the pain of _those months_. But for her to have a sudden change of heart...

As if reading his thoughts, she broke in to distract him from thinking too deeply.

"I've missed you, Edward," she admitted quietly, giving him a glimpse of the Bella he knew – the Bella he had left months before. "It hasn't been the same without you. I felt...incomplete. Empty."

This was as close to a serious conversation they had since the Volturi incident.

"I know, love" he replied. "But don't you think we should talk this over?"

"Nonsense," she said back, effectively breaking the somber mood. The wanton siren was back. "I thought you had gotten this bed because you wanted to - "

He made an odd, strangled sound at the back of his throat which made Bella look at him strangely.

He, on the other hand, was horrified. Had he gotten this bed with such a devious plot brewing at the darkest recesses of his mind? Surely not.

His conscience whispered otherwise.

"Come on, Edward," she coaxed. "You know you want to."

_You don't know how much I do. _"No."

"I can solve your problem better than your hand could."

How could she know of such things? "Bella - "

"You know," she mused. "I never thought of myself as a 'Bella.' It's too sweet and innocent. I'm more of an 'Isabella,' don't you think?"

"Bella, please-"

"Please what, Edward?" she taunted. "'Please no, Bella' or 'Yes, please yes, Bella?'"

Sometimes it was damn frustrating to not to be able to read her mind.

"Bella, I think you're not thinking clearly. Go back to sleep."

"Not before – "

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours…"

"Bella!"

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Man, I hadn't realized how much I missed my human li'l sis not until I saw her again.

Edward's a prissy, poncy jerk for leaving her. No offense to you, Edward, if ever you're listening to me. Oops. That answering growl was not too good.

Not that the rest of us were any better than him, either. To leave without ever saying goodbye…

Leaving Forks (by which I meant leaving Bella behind) had been horrid. Edward, for one, acted too much of an emo-goth freak – minus the cutting, because our skin would probably cause more harm on the knives, anyway. He would lock himself in his room, moping and brooding all day. I wouldn't care much, for he was already doing it before Bells 'happened' in our 'lives,' but it broke Esme's heart and affected the whole family. Alice wouldn't shop anymore. Rosie seldom showed her beautiful smile in those dark days – I think she blamed Bella for causing the rift in our family and was furious with her for that. Jasper – he was worst of them all, for he held himself guilty for what had occurred, and because of his super, ultra, mega craptastic power to affect emotions, his damn feelings were transmitted to us.

And nobody would even laugh at my pranks! I was only trying to lighten up the mood, but Alice scolded me for being an 'insensitive, tactless, overgrown baby bull who doesn't know when his jokes were being unappreciated and unneeded.'

That made me a little sad. I know that my family sees me as a good-for-nothing prankster, but I have feelings as much as the next guy, you know! In the risk of being called an outright wuss puss, I'm not feeling the love here, man! Where's all the love? And affection? And understanding?

Anyway, the point of my diatribe (oh, look at the big pretty word! Rosie's gonna be so impressed!) is that I have a brain too, you know.

Er...Moving on...

That was why I was glad-as-hell that we were moving back to this hellhole again. If that even made sense. No, I did not miss this greener-than-Mike Newton's-puke (that time in the cafeteria.._.priceless_!) and wetter-than-a-sodding-baby's-diaper Forks, but I did miss the human whom we left and returned for.

Woah. That sentence had _way _too many hyphens. Wonder if Rosie's gonna be shocked if she knew that I knew what a hyphen was? It might score me a few points, and hopefully, restore me back in her 'good graces' (after I had, unwittingly, used her favorite bottle of shampoo for...for something. And I'm not telling what I did with it, damn it!).

Off track again! Going back to Bellsie (she absolutely hates it when I call her that), I really do not know what had happened during the Volturi thing and I'm not gonna ask. What's important is that our family is very much whole again. I love how any joke of mine can break through her sarcasm and make her smile. Maybe it was because she was a human and more...teenager than the rest of us.

This evening was the first time I had seen her so ridiculously happy. She even let me call her the special pet name I had for her! She acted like a gloating child who had gotten Christmas and Birthday presents in one day. It was amusing-as-hell to watch.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

I was roaming along the halls (Rosie was still revoking my husbandly rights) with nothing else to do. I blinked confusedly as Bells, in nothing more than a long tee, was standing in front of Edward's room and talking to him through the door. What was she doing? Wasn't she supposed to be asleep by now, in these wee hours of the morning? Was she doing some kind of foreplay that I do not know about?

_Eddie-poo _did not apparently hear me think that. Thank God. He would flay me a-dead for it. Get it? A-dead? A-live? Never mind.

I sensed a wonderful show ahead, so I took some proverbial popcorn out of the air(there was no doubt that Rosie would bow to my superior knowledge if she knew that I knew what 'proverbial' meant...and hopefully, would bow down before me to do...something else. Er, provided that she won't ask me how to spell 'proverbial') and I leaned on a nearby wall to watch.

"Edward," Bells was saying in a placating tone. "I know you have some insecurity issues, but those are normal for a person at your age whose...er...equipment is...slightly used! You might not have made it function to its full capability in your hundred-odd years or so, but it's okay! I don't care if it looks like a shriveled old prune, what's important is that it works! Um, it does work, doesn't it? You can get it...up, right? Right?"

WHAT?!

"Love, won't you please open this door and show it to me? I promise I won't laugh. We'll even give it a name. How does Dick sound to you? No? Johnny, then. Edward junior? Love stick? Lollipop? Big, magnificent Co-"

Who told my innocent li'l sis what a dick was? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

Better yet, I'm going to rip his damn #1%* head (the _other _head) off his :!#$^ body, force-feed it to him, and make sure that the %o$#^!4$(e5r won't be able to spread his #2(^567 genes!

HAHA! Who says my vocab ain't rich?

Edward's prudish ears must be ringing by now. Honestly, before Bella arrived, we thought that he was a – you know _what._

"Edward?"

Oops. Forgot that Bella was here. She continued pleading with my brother to let her in, and every word that came out of her mouth sent my jaw dropping farther and farther until I was sure that it would finally hit the ground and smash said ground into a million tiny pieces.

Who knew that Bella had such a vast knowledge about those things? Or should I chalk it up to a wide imagination?

My damn curiosity got the better of me.

"Watcha doin' there, Bells?" I asked, hoping to startle her out of her wits.

She didn't jump and clutched at her beating heart, as I expected – wanted her to do. Bummer!

Bells blinked languidly at me, like a sleepy little owl. But in the seconds before that, I could have sworn that her eyes roved up and down, as if she was checking me out.

It was just my imagination, wasn't it? Right. No need to jump into conclusions and freak the hell outta myself.

"Hi there, Emmett-bear," she replied. "I'm trying to repudiate Edward's claim as the oldest virgin alive. Wanna help me?"

Er – the expression on her face did not change, so I thought that she wasn't joking.

But I asked anyway.

"You're – you're joking, right?"

She leveled a glare at me.

"Course not. When did you know me as anything but serious?" she whirled around to face the door again. "Edward! You can't hide in there forever!"

"So," I said politely, attempting the calmest tone I have right now – which meant that I sound freaked as hell and ready to sht in my pants, had I been a human. Who was this person in front of me? "Are you making any progress?"

"He's still in the state of denial, I guess. He thinks that thinking that wanting me while I was wanting him so much will make him want me more. So he resorted to not thinking that he wanted me and is currently convincing that I don't want him also. For now."

I wasn't even going to try to understand that. She was deliberately confusing me with her twisted logic!

"Have you tried any moves on him?" I asked.

"Check."

"Molested him while he was asleep?"

"Ditto. Though you vampires can't sleep, doofus."

Oh, yeah.

"Dirty talk?" Oh, right. She was doing it when I arrived.

She faced me and crossed her arms, annoyed at me for interruption her 'Operation Seduction.'

"I've tried every trick in the damn book, for your information," she shot back.

I was confused. What book?

"What book?" I asked, echoing my thoughts.

She rolled her eyes. "It's just a blasted idiom, you know. But considering who you are, you probably don't."

Ouch! Bellsie's been spending too much time with Edward. Had she learned that today was 'Tease-the-crap-outta-Emmett' day?

"Hey! I do know what an idiom is!" It's one of them English things, isn't it?

"Yeah, okay." She didn't sound convinced.

"Um…is there any reason why you want to do this?"

"Not particularly no. Why?" she turned to the door again. "Edward! Edward!"

The room remained silent. Sometimes I can't understand how Edward thinks. Who in their right minds would resist a tasty morsel being handed to them in a gold-platted platter? Not that I see Bella that way. That would be too…disturbing.

Bella was practically offering herself to him and he wasn't going to do anything! Well, I'm going to spare her from wasting her time. Too bad for you, Edward! You lost your damn chance at getting any.

"Bells? Had it occurred to you that he _might _want to remain celibate all his existence?"

A cute frown appeared between her eyebrows.

"You mean, he did not buy that beautiful brass bed because he wanted to ravish me with chocolate sauce and strawberries in it?"

"Er…no?"

"No plans at all of shoving me down on top of his piano and having his wicked way with me while he plays my lullaby?"

Oh, that was a good one. I'd better tell Rosie that.

"Or playing detention with him as the strict teacher and me the wayward student wearing a bitchy blouse, slut skirt and hooker heels?"

From the hallway, I thought that I heard Eddie-poo give a pained groan.

"Er...I don't think so. I'm so sorry, Bella," I said, attempting my most remorseful tone while all the while laughing my head off silently and taking down notes from what my li'l sis is saying for 'future reference.' "Eddie's a prudish virgin who doesn't even know what the 'three-letter-word' means."

Now, Edward's 'tormented' groans turned into angry growls full of promises of retribution (_Highfalutin' English Words for Dummies, _you never fail me!).

"Oh, pooh," she said, disappointed. Then her grimace turned into a full, coy smirk as her eyes glimmered with some mysterious emotion. Oh, no. She _was _definitely checking me out. "What about you, Emmett? I've always had a thing for hot, muscular love slaves-slash-teddy bears. Do you want to fill in the position?"

I was definitely freaked out.

No matter how much it made me look like a wuss-puss, I beat the hell outta there, hearing Bella's tinkling laughter and Edward's smug chuckles trailing behind me.

I was in a nightmare. No matter what the hell we know of vampires, Emmett McCarty-Cullen, vampire extraordinaire, was definitely asleep and trapped in a nightmare from which he could not escape from.

And that person outside Edward's door was_ not_ Bella Swan.

* * *

I hope that was okay. I did not want to write Edward's pov in the first person in the fear of making him sound too much like a girl.' I know Emmett's somehow confusing - but he's very scatterbrained, isn't he? If you were wondering how Bella managed to 'touch' Edward while he was 'sleeping,' it has something to do with what Isabella can do and will be explained later.

Thanks again for reading. Review please!


End file.
